


Put on The Suit

by yngvolkayno



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yngvolkayno/pseuds/yngvolkayno
Summary: Tony is facing down a life changing moment. A phone call helps nudge him in the right direction.





	Put on The Suit

Tony is pacing. He knows what's waiting for him if he goes through that door. He knows, and he's not ready. Not ready to face a new world, not sure he's ready to come face to face with the man who is his past and his present; his sink and his swim. He knows that everything is depending on him opening that door.

The door opens. It's Bruce, and he's holding out an ancient cell phone that has absolutely seen better days.

"It's for you," he says, transferring the phone to Tony's shaking hand before stepping back out without another word.

Tony lifts the phone to his ear, but before he can say anything, a voice on the other end starts speaking.

"Tony...I know you're scared. I am, too. This is big. This...It feels like this is where we were always headed, but it feels like we just thought of it today.

"But it's right. Not...This isn't me claiming to know best for everyone. This is me, knowing that the safest hands for me...They're yours. And it's me hoping that you're willing to trust me to be the safest hands for you.

"I want to do this, Tony. And I think you do, too. So I'm gonna go wait on the other side of that door you're hiding behind, and I'm gonna hope that you'll meet me out here."

There's a breath. Maybe a thousand. He can't be sure. Brightest mind of his generation, and he can't string a sentence together.

"I...I'm not...I can't..."

"You can. You're ready. _We're_ ready."

"..."

"Tony?"

"Yeah, Steve?"

"I want to be your husband. You want to be mine, right?"

"I don't think I'd be any good for anyone else, at this point..."

"Good, then all you have to do is put on the suit."

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @enkiduu and @SilverNoteXIII for being super supportive (and super quick) Betas!!


End file.
